ARIA vs Undyne
ARIA vs Undyne is a One Minute Melee made by Blooky42 Fight (Ruins/Waterfall, Jazz cover 0:48-1:34) The Underground was quiet at the moment and Undyne was patrolling Waterfall on the hunt for humans. She had a feeling that something was off as there were no other monsters around the area except for the Blook family snail farm worker. “What is going on around here?” Undyne asked herself. As she approached the entrance of Hotland she saw an unusual figure standing on top of the giant rock right outside of the opening. “Who are you?!” She yelled at the figure. The figure looked down at the fish warrior, almost like Alphys’ robot. “Let me ask again, who the Hell are you and how did you get here!” Undyne demanded. “Pitiful creatures…” the figure said as it jumped down to Undyne. The mechanical figure revealing itself from the shadows. “I am the Advanced Robotics Intelligence Architecture. I am here to exterminate your pitiful race and your existence.” “Really now.” Undyne smirked “You’re going to have to get through me first! NGAAAAAHHHH!” Here Comes the Justice! Fight! (.execute, 0:51-1:32) 1 Minute As ARIA reaches Undyne she slashes with her Blade arm equipped. Undyne is unfazed by it and throws some spears in ARIA’s direction. As the spears approach ARIA she deflects them without moving much and switches to her Booster Drone. “Hey, where do you think you’re going?!” Undyne yelled at her opponent who was now flying in the air around her. ARIA began to fly higher above Undyne with the intent of staying out of her spears range and hoping to finish this from a distance. “GET DOWN!” shouted Undyne as she made a patch of blue above ARIA. She looked up and was greeted with several spears to the face. ARIA switched back to her Blade Drone and went to strike Undyne on her fall to the ground. Undyne rolled out of the way and threw some regular and yellow spears toward ARIA. 45 seconds “Do you think I won’t stop this again?” ARIA questioned as she moved forward blocking spears. She was caught off guard when the yellow spears did a full 180 and went to the other sides of her. “Cheap trick.” ARIA said with a twinge of annoyance in her voice. “Didn’t like that?” Undyne replayed with a cocky tone. What she didn’t realize was that ARIA had gone into her Bass Drone and was now firing sound waves at her. Undyne took several hits as ARIA closed the gap. Back in Blade Drone ARIA stabbed Undyne right through her soul. 30 seconds (Undyne’s End, 0:28-0:38) ARIA removed her blade and said to herself, “Target eliminated. On to the next target.” As ARIA was moving away from Undyne she had a strange feeling that this wasn’t over. “No. I… I can’t lose now. Not to the likes of YOU!” Undyne exclaimed as she began to stand up with more power than she had before. She had become the true Heroine of the Underground, Undyne the Undying. (Battle Against a True Hero, 0:00-0:25) “Wha-!” ARIA started to say when thousands of spears came flying toward her. 20 seconds. ARIA tried to block the spears but there were to many. She switched to her Booster Drone just to fly out of the storm of spears. “Where do you think you’re going?” The Heroine said as she made more spears coming from the ceiling and the ground. 15 seconds. “This ends NOW!” ARIA proclaimed as she switched into her Blade Drone and started to fall in The Heroine’s direction. ARIA called upon her other Drones to attack with her. 10 seconds. The Heroine looks down at the ground as if to be defeated. “Checkmate.” She says as she looks back up at ARIA who was only a few feet away now. The whole room filled with blue dots, spears, and yellow spears. 5 seconds. “Stay DETERMINED!” The Heroine exclaimed as every single spear was launched simultaneously at ARIA. Meanwhile, everything that ARIA had was launched at The Heroine. As everything collided a big explosion shook the entire Underground. KO! (Quiet Water, 0:00-0:25) As the dust settled Undyne sat there with several scars on her body and ARIA was nowhere insight. “I hope Alphys watched that.” Undyne said as she stood up and started walking to Snowdin, it was time for Papyrus’ special lesson. Results (Sexy Fish, 0:00-0:30) This melee's winner is… Undyne! Category:Undertale vs Killer Instinct One Minute Melee Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Female fights Category:2018 Category:One Minute Melees with Music